Regret
by Souji-san
Summary: The happy ending of his friends, the approaching time of his own future, and the change of the one he concerns. VN Kappei Route.


Hello, It's been a long time since I've last updated my account (years to be in fact). Not that I have lots of stories anyway

Well, the reason I'm publishing this is simple: I replayed my Clannad visual novel (for nostalgia's sake), and like a thunder striking down a pigeon, this idea suddenly came out. And since my heart is itching to publish this, well, I proceeded to publish it anyway.

…..

Welp, I just hope you enjoy it.

PS: For anime watchers who don't know who Keppei is, play the visual novel. Or search google. Or rather, play the visual novel, it's awesome.  
PSS: Updated for uncomfortable English grammar. Very sorry, though I do have some reasons:  
1. Yes, English is not my first language, though I did live in an English speaking country for some time (case in study: Australia)  
2. The over the top censoring of one of my country's internet provider somehow blocks fanfiction net without any reason, which forced me to use proxy, which somehow results in my inability to edit my document directly in my account, which forced me to edit it in a word document, which results in the uncomfortable grammar and layout.

I know I'm just making excuses, but just wanted to point that out. No hard feelings.  
But still, thank you for reading! Review if you're generous, or just skim it for 5 minutes. I'm still thankful that you took your time to click on this story

…..

Title: Regret

Fandom: Clannad

Pairing: Kappei x Ryou, Tomoya x Kyou

Setting: At the End of Kappei Route, excluding the game's 5 year time jump sequel.

Synopsis:

The happy ending of his friends, the approaching time of his own future, and the change of the one he concerns.

…..

It's been days since Kappei confirmed for surgery and told us that he will transfer into another hospital. As usual, I stared at the blackboard absentmindedly, not listening to the contents of the lesson.  
Kappei has confirmed to exchange hospital at the start of autumn, that is, 2 weeks from now.  
As I glanced at the seat besides me, there is no sign of a certain blonde guy with an idiotic presence, even though it's already the last lesson.  
"Guess the marriage announcement shook him up" I sighed. Can't believe that guy is leaning towards a forbidden territory so casually like that.  
Not that I'm against homosexualism or anything, but I'm also not too eager on getting the romantic attention from the same sex, so I kind of sympathize with Kappei on this.  
Well, a human's psyche is complicated after all, so can't blame Sunohara Youhei-kun being fixated with a certain pretty boy.  
Even I almost mistaken Kappei as a girl when we met for the first time.  
My eyes then wander to Fujibayashi, staring seriously at her notebook while writing down the teacher's ramblings. I smiled briefly as I think about her determination.  
Not only does she have a clear vision on her future career as a nurse, she also have a clear vision on her future romantic life on obtaining the name 'Hiiragi Ryou'.  
But a dark thought has occurred in my mind recently.  
Only 6 months till graduation. I'm worried about my own future.  
It's already time for me to think about my future career, but nothing still comes to mind.  
Guess I have to search around for a job when graduation comes near.  
Well not only career, but my own romance to, I wonder if I'll get a girlfriend sooner or later.  
Though it's probably too late for that now, as every one else already focused on studying the final exams.  
Even the girls that I know right now is limited to the Fujibayashi twins.  
Seeing both Kappei and Fujibayashi being intimate makes me think of those depressing thoughts.  
Though I feel guilty for feeling negatively about my friend's happiness, I guess I can't help it, probably because this is my true personality.  
I continuously daydream until the final bell rings into my mind. I immediately pick up my bag and walk out of the classroom.  
"Umm…Okazaki-kun…"  
A faint voice calls me out. Fujibayashi smiles timidly as she calls me.  
"Yo Hiiragi, going home already?"  
"Please don't call me that!" She blushes fiercely as I teased her.  
"Why not? You're getting married after all"  
"Eh..uuh…it's still just a promise…and I'm still a student..." she timidly trails off "A-Anyway, please don't be mean, Okazaki-kun"  
"Hahahaha, it's just a joke" I laughed "So class rep, is there anything wrong?"  
"Nothing wrong…it just that…I'm going to Kappei-san's place, do you want to come?"  
"No, I don't want to bother your time alone together"  
"I-I see...Well, see you tomorrow Okazaki-kun" she quickly departs, embarrassed.  
"See ya" I replied curtly.  
Fujibayashi goes to Kappei's room almost everyday.  
Though I feel glad about my friend's happiness, lately, I feel kind of hollow.  
I don't know how should I describe it…like I finished my part in a class drama or something.  
Like I have nothing to do anymore.  
And the impending sense of time ticking makes me even more uncomfortable. Since I'm going to get a new, unknown role sooner or later.  
"Although Kappei changes, it seems like I'm still the same, huh" I whispered to myself.

As I walk towards the school gate, I noticed a girl with purple eyes and long hair leaning on the wall, sighing deeply as if feeling dejected.  
It was Kyou. The older Fujibayashi stared vaguely into the sky. Mumbling something incomprehensible.  
Actually, ever since her twin sister acquired a boyfriend, she seems depressed and out of it. Although at first, she'll only complain that her sister only talk about 'Kappei this, Kappei that, Kappei bla bla bla', but lately, she's been especially out of character.  
"Yo" I call out to her "What are you mumbling about?"  
"Eh? Uh… just reciting my English vocabulary" she absentmindedly replied. Her absentminded personality has been brought to a new level ever since the start of summer, which is weird, since she's not supposed to be an absentminded character to begin with.  
I sighed as she looked down dejectedly to the floor.  
"Look, stop looking like an emo, you're creeping me out"  
BAM!  
Sharp pain assaulted my head.  
"What the hell did you just say? Do you want me to chop off your cranium and let your brain rot in the middle of a forest or something?" she coldly growled.  
"N-no, nothing"  
She's still a violent brute though, glaring at me scarily and menacingly, like a psychopath.  
"Anyway, what are you doing here? You're little sister-"  
'Ah' She cut of my sentence with a small yelp, and then made another depressed face, her eyes staring at the ground.  
"Is she going to the hospital again?" She asked  
"Yeah, she went to visit Kappei just now, do you have some business with her or something? I could tell you where the hospital is…"  
"No need, I already know actually" she mumbled, and then faked a laugh "Ahahaha, no, I wasn't waiting for my sister. I was waiting for Botan, have you seen Botan?"  
I shake my head as she added frantically "I see, hahaha, that's strange, he's usually here right now, guess I just look for him on my own, well then, bye!"  
"Wait Kyou!" I tried to stop her, but she ran away.  
"What's with her?" her strange act made me worried. I thought of chasing her, but since she usually rides a motorbike, chasing her will be quite pointless, so I decided to go home

A week has passed, the signs of summer ending and creepily changing into autumn has made me more depressed. Adding Kyou's strange behavior, my mind's clouded even more. Every time I greet her, she'll just go 'hi'. If I asked her questions, she'll just go 'nothing' or 'none of your business'. It's as if she gave me the cold shoulder lately.  
I asked Fujibayashi about it, but even she doesn't know what happened with her older sister. When she asked her what happened, she'll just go 'Ahahaha, Don't I look fine to you, Ryou' and immediately changed the subject. I'm relieved that they're both still in friendly terms though.  
And then, why is Kyou's personality change bothering me? I guess I care about her in my own way. She's the only girl friendly enough to talk to me indifferently. She talked to me ever since we're juniors. I guess she's the reason that I have a fulfilling school life. So having her giving me the cold shoulder feels like a stab to me, like I'm losing an important friend. Even more so that we're nearing graduation, where mistakes can be irreversible.  
I probably do care about her.

It's Sunday, and as usual, I walked out of the house towards Sunohara's room. But then, I decided to change my direction to the shopping district. Guess I'm either bored going to Sunohara's room everyday, or I just felt like walking aimlessly.  
I suddenly remembered that there's 5 more days until Kappei changes hospital, so I decided to go to Kappei's hospital room.  
But as I headed towards the station, a familiar ball of lump tugs on my jeans.  
"Puhi~ Puhi~"  
"Yo, Botan" I picked up the delicious looking piglet and held it to my arms "Is Kyou with you today? Or are you wandering around by yourself?"  
"Puhi!"  
As I looked in front of me, Kyou is staring at us with a blank expression. Though she seems relaxed, I could see a hint of anxiety in her furrowed eyebrows.  
"Yo" I greeted her and handed over Botan towards her "Are you alright? You looked kind of dreamy"  
"I'm alright, I'm alright, Ahaha~" she laughed, though she doesn't looked alright to me.  
This is probably my big chance...  
"You're walking Botan right? May I tag along?"  
"Ah, there's no need to…" But she trails off as Botan pleads her with it's eyes, objecting her opinion.  
"Seems Botan has a different opinion though"  
She sighed as she mumble and scratched her head "Alright, alright, he really likes you, doesn't he…"  
We didn't talk much as we proceed the walk, only commenting on one or two pointless topics. As we rest in a park, Kyou stares intently at my face.  
"Is there something wrong with my face?" I asked.  
"Eh? No, your face just looked as idiotic as always" she mumbled.  
I never thought that she liked to stare at people's idiotic faces. Her fetish, I guess.  
"But, looking at Botan really makes you calm, right?" she commented.  
"Yeah, looking at him makes me feel optimistic I guess" I sigh "though you look kind of depressed yourself lately"  
"Eh? Is that so?" she absentmindedly replied "I guess it shows…"  
"Hmm? Something's wrong?"  
"No, no, don't mind me" she smiled awkwardly and stood up, continuing our walk silently.  
Finally, we reached a green field at the edge of a forest. Botan runs happily towards the forest meadow. We sat down on a grass clearing.  
"Seems like Botan really likes this place" I exclaimed  
"Yeah, since I found him here after all"  
"Wait, you found him here?"  
"What, do you think I bought him in a pet shop or something?"  
Well, I do agree that a pet shop normally doesn't sell a wild boar piglet, but still…  
"So, what happened to him?" I asked.  
She looked at the ground, as if making a decision to whether will she tell me or not, and then she took a deep breath.  
"Actually, Botan was abandoned by his parents here" She gloomily started "It was raining, and he was shivering here, so I took him home."  
I glanced at Botan, chasing a butterfly happily around the grass.  
"A boar has the tendency to only take care of the children that followed, it seems Botan was lost and left behind."  
"The law of nature has taken place, huh." I commented.  
She then went silent as her eyes followed Botan who is running around, she then looked at the sky and sighed "This place won't be here forever, wouldn't it?"  
"…well, this is a good piece of land isn't it? Someone will buy this land sooner or later."  
"Yeah, I know the city will always change over time…but still…" she trailed off "If Botan's important place is gone, then…"  
It has been a long time since I saw Kyou like this, confirming that she's as complicated as any girl out there.  
"Even then, isn't that all right?" After a few seconds of silence, I finally said.  
Kyou looked puzzlingly at me, as if she doesn't believe what I just said, mumbling "Why's that?".  
"Even if his important place is gone, he still have an even more important place, right?"  
"A more…important place?"  
"Yeah, since the one who'll warm him up when he's cold and take care of him when he's ill is you right? As long as he is with you he'll be fine. Since you're the most important to him right now".  
She silently stared at me, without any sound. Then suddenly, she laughed, very hard.  
"Pfff...ahahahahahahaha!"  
She really went out of character.  
"Ahahahahaaa~!" She continued laughing until tears ran down from her eyes.  
"What's so funny about that!? I thought said something serious just now!?" I felt my face hot from embarrassment.  
"That's…because…Ahahahaha…so cheesy...so sappy! Ahahahaha!" she continues laughing "ahhaha..ha…idiot" at last, after her laugh trails away, two words formed from her lips "Idiot…Tomoya…"  
Her tears still streaming from her eyes, as she smiled "You say...embarrassing things from time to time…don't you..."  
"Why...are you crying?" I asked, but then she hugs me and cries on my chest.  
Just like the time when Fujibayashi cried for Kappei.  
But this time, Kyou cried for herself.  
As I'm lost for words, Kyou cried in my chest, releasing all of her bottled up emotions.  
"I'm…selfish…" she sobbed "I thought…that…she can't live without me…but…but…"  
I see. It was about her sister after all. She must have felt lonely when her sister didn't rely on her anymore.  
At first, I thought Kyou was the type to be straightforward in every single thing, but I'm wrong. She reserved her emotions when it concerned other people. She holds back, going as far as to make a façade.  
I pat her head as I didn't say anything, while she continued on rambling "Even when she's sad, even though when she's crying…I can't help her…I'm worthless…worthless…I'm angry at her boyfriend…even though I didn't understand…what feeling he has…I'm worthless..." she continued to rambled on her 'guilt' she keeps to herself "And then when at last, when she was at last smiling…when her sadness were washed away by herself… I was supposed to be happy…but why? When I realized I didn't do anything to help her to wash away her sadness, I felt…angry...I'm the worst…" her crying went silent as she hold my shirt even more tighter.  
After a while as I continuously patted her back, until her tears dries and changed into sniffles.  
Silence then engulfed the both us, neither of us says anything, only Kyou's sobbing can be heard.  
I sighed, breaking the silence. "You're acting very strange lately, Kyou."  
"...Sorry"  
"It makes me kind of scared"  
"S-scared? Why?"  
"When you gave me the cold shoulder, I was scared of you hating me, especially when we're about to go on our separate ways sooner or later."  
"Hahaha…are you a kid or something? Why are you scared about something like that?" she laughed, though still choking from her own tears.  
"Because you're important to me, that's why"  
She then freezes for a while, her eyes seems to be nervous. She then said in a mocking sniffle "You're scared of me hating you, even though you usually use those cruel and cold words when you talk to me? What are you, a Tsundere?"  
"Like you're the one to talk"  
She went silent, blushing very deeply. She then stuttered "Hey Tomoya...Why…"  
"Why?" I repeated her question.  
"Why are you…so kind?"  
"I don't know, but I'm supposed to be a delinquent, you know? I'm not supposed to be kind"  
"If you're kind to me like this… I don't think I can hold back anymore"  
Just before I can understand what she meant by that sentence, she suddenly brought her face close to mine  
I feel a soft sensation on my lips.  
A kiss.  
It was damp and salty, probably because of her tears.  
Even then, it feels bittersweet.  
It feels like a long time has passed. Feeling her soft lips on my mind, time feels more slower than it seems.  
I might realize this a long time ago, but the thought has just surfaced on my mind recently.  
Seeing her not in her usual self, worrying what had happened to her, having my mind filled with her, I realized….  
I don't just care about her, but more than that.  
After a long while, she released my lips. The sun has already set into the horizon, the sky gradually changed from deep orange to darkness.  
"Hey Kyou…" I started, staring at her deep purple eyes "I know it's already late into our third year, but lets go out"  
"Hahahaha, so after crying into your chest and kissing your lips, then you ask me out? What a coward" she smiled impishly.  
"Well, no, actually, I've already thought about asking you out before but, since you looked so out of character, it's kind of hard, you know?" I replied  
"So you only fall in love with depressed woman? Guess your knight instincts is kicking in, eh?"  
"No, seeing you depressed just made me realized how important you are to me."  
As if she lost a battle, she looked away from my face, fumbling "You're a smooth talker, you know that"  
"Only to you"  
"Uh…" she was lost for words  
"I love you, Kyou"  
"I…I love you too Tomoya, I really do…"  
Time feels still after that confession.  
"Puhi! Pupuhihi! Puuuuuhi!" just then, I realized we really took our time and have forgotten about our little friend, who is frantically trying to get our attention by jumping up and down.  
"Ah! Botan! Sorry sorry, should we go home now?"After picking up the little piglet she whispered "Hey, Tomoya…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you, for saying that I'm important...to both Botan and you"  
She then kisses me again.

…

I walked besides Kyou, side by side, while Botan leads the way.  
The stars above were twinkling brightly.  
"It feels really like autumn when the night sky is so clear" I mumbled.  
Though the clear night sky is really refreshing, my heart felt heavy.  
Realizing that time flies by so quickly. In less than 6 months, I have to stop being an idiot, and work within the society.  
It feels…really heavy.  
"Is there something wrong, Tomoya?" Kyou asked besides me.  
I went silent for a while, but then decided to start a topic "Hey Kyou, what do you want to do when we're out into the society?"  
"Society? Heh…you're thinking about something deep, how rare" she looked at me with a disbelief. Though I felt slightly irritated, I sighed. Even though she's my girlfriend, she's still acting like a brute.  
She then continued "Well, while Ryou wants to be a nurse, I want to be a kindergarted teacher."  
"Pfffffffffff-" I accidentally snorted out.  
A sharp pain assaults my arm.  
"Hey! A girlfriend aren't suppose to hit her own boyfriend!" I complained  
"And a boyfriend aren't suppose to laugh at his own girlfriend's dream and aspirations!" she retorted.  
I backed down, since I'm clearly the one who started all this "Well sorry, it was just…uh…unexpected"  
"Well sorry for being unexpected!" she exclaimed "Well, since…you know, I kind of like little kids, since they're cute and bratty and all…"  
"Well, it might unexpectedly suits you, since uh…you're a busybody who likes to mess with other people's problems…"  
"Well, I don't know what to say about the 'unexpected' part, but thank you" she took it as a compliment "How about you Tomoya? Do you have any work you wanted to do?"  
I thought about it a while, but then, shook my head "I'll just find any job who'll accept me, I guess"  
"Huh, are you really thinking about the future seriously?"  
"I do, just…" my heart felt heavy again "I don't…have anything I wanted to do"  
Kyou, picking up my change of mood, mumbled regretfully "Sorry"  
"It's rare for you to apologize so sincerely"  
"S-O-R-R-Y" she said it in a forceful tone.  
Then, as I thought the conversation has come into a halt, Kyou suddenly said "Actually I have one regret"  
"Huh?"  
"I regretted for not confessing to you sooner"  
"….confess…"  
Confessing sooner?  
"I've liked you since we were juniors, Tomoya" she exclaims "It's not because you were cool or a bad boy or something, It just…that, I felt that you understood me, and you were kind, that's all"  
Since freshman...that one statement changes the perspective of my interaction with Kyou for the last 2 years.  
"Really?" I asked "Then why didn't you…"  
"Like hell it's easy to confess, damn it…" she sighed "There's a reason actually...before Kappei came, Ryou actually has a crush on you"  
"Wha..."  
I can't believe it.  
Well, now I understand why a timid girl like her approaches me despite my status as a delinquent, but still…  
"Knowing my sister's feelings for you, I had to give up on you, but…" she smiled bitterly "That's why, when Kappei suddenly came and took her away, it feels so surreal to me, so convenient…it's like her feelings to you were just a lie"  
"So…that's why you were in daze"  
"Yes, I was in disbelief, that my one and only rival went for another man"  
So…simply put, I was in a triangle relationship, without myself knowing? Between sisters? Moreover, twins? Sisters sandwich? I don't think that's the term…  
Never though a situation from a evening romantic drama would happen this close to me, with myself as the center of attention.  
This feels…uh…so surreal, not to mention embarrassing.  
"Well…I'm also in disbelief by your explanation…"  
"Yeah, you've been surrounded by two beautiful flower in one stem who yearns for you and you simply ignore it? You're really the worse, dense, thickheaded guy ever lived."  
Ugh, this beautiful flower has thorns all over it.  
"But well, it seem that they really love each other, so I don't have any complaints" she sigh "Actually, my biggest regret right now is when I lied to you"  
"Lie?"  
Since when? I don't actually know any lie that she said to me that affects me in any way.  
"When I consult you about Ryou's relationship with Kappei in the classroom at lunch time, you asked 'Why don't you get a boyfriend?' and I answered 'I don't feel like it'"  
Huh…  
There's probably a conversation like that but I don't really remember it…  
"I should have said 'then why don't you be my boyfriend, Tomoya?' but since I'm still in daze, It probably didn't occur to my mind"  
What? That's not romantic at all, not to mention embarrassing, since its in the classroom.  
Well, not that the earlier confession is less embarrassing, rather, way more embarrassing, but at least it's way more romantic as well.  
"If I ever confessed to you earlier, we could have more time being a high school couple…but I guess I was asking for too much" Kyou sighed  
"Well, you're just an idiot, so don't mind it" I put my hand on top of her head and patted her."What has done, has been done. Let's just look forward to tomorrow"  
"Hee~ you're being strangely optimistic"  
We went silent for a while, as I decided to suddenly break the silence "Hey Kyou"  
"Hmm? What is it, Tomoya?"  
"I know it's still early since we've just confessed to each other and all, but…"  
She suddenly covered her chest and looked at me with wide eyes, gasping.  
"I know that my body is sexy and desirable and all but to go far this fast...Tomoya, I don't know you were such an impatient pervert"  
"Wait...hold on..."  
"Well, my parents aren't really home, and Ryou's visiting her boyfriend until after visiting hours, so, maybe a little…" she acts embarrassed while staring at me with a mischievous glare.  
"No, no, don't mix my words dammit!" I raised my voice in a cranky tone "I'm being serious here!"  
"Yeah yeah" she mumbled lousily, this girl…and it was such a good atmosphere…  
"So…it's early and all, but I'm asking you, since we have such little time for being a high school couple" I sighed "When I got a job and rented an apartment after graduation, would you like to live with me?"  
She then went quite, and put her finger on her lips, as if she's debating on her decision.  
Then, she steadily opens her mouth.  
"I refuse…"  
She rejected me…well that can't be helped, I guess.  
"…Is what I don't want to say, so I guess I'll accept your proposal"  
I fell down to the ground. Hard  
"What the hell is that long pause for!" I complained  
Dammit, such a damn tease, this woman.

The following day, Kyou actually requested her sister to accompany her to visit Kappei, which Fujibayashi reacts with a cheerful hug. Class rep even considered the option to skip school, which gives me chills in her out of character proposal. The innocent and diligent Fujibayashi Ryou is being corrupted second by second.  
Well there is a western saying 'once you go black you can't go back' so I guess it can't be helped.  
Once the school finishes, the three of us met in front of the school gate as we set our journey to the train station.  
The sisters chattered like there is no tomorrow while I followed them absentmindedly, but suddenly, class rep calls out to me  
"Okazaki-kun…"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Onee-chan at last talked to me yesterday…"  
It seems that Kyou talked to her about her true feelings about Fujibayashi's relationship with Kappei yesterday.  
"Thank you , Okazaki-kun, for accepting Onee-chan"  
"Hm? You already told her, Kyou?"  
Kyou just nodded without a word as she sipped into her tea bought from a vending machine earlier. I also sipped my sports drink.  
"By the way…" Fujibayashi continued "I heard that your kiss was very romantic"  
Pffffffff-!  
Both me and Kyou spitted out our drinks.  
'You told her!?' I whispered, but she shook her head frantically.  
"Well, I heard the rumors that you hugged each other while Onee-chan is crying in Okazaki-kun's chest and suddenly you two ki-"  
"Stop stop stop! You're being too detailed Ryou!" Kyou frantically interrupted her sister while swinging her arms around.  
Rumors…then that means…somebody peeped on us yesterday...  
No wonder why I felt daggers on my back this morning.  
"Dammit…who the hell…" Both Kyou and I said in unison as we pumped our fist seething with anger.  
I realized that our relationship also becomes a public knowledge if the rumors really did spread.  
I put my hand on Kyou's shoulder while smirking cockily "Hey Kyou…it's alright"  
"Huh…why's that?" she grumbled.  
"It means that we can kiss in public whenever we want"  
Pain assaulted my jaw line.

…  
"Damn it, why are you such a violent tsundere" I grumbled as I hold an ice pack on my chin.  
"That's your damn fault for saying strange things!" she retorted.  
"I've probably hit you if you're not my girlfriend right now"  
"Huh? I've hit you plenty of times back then, didn't I? Though you rarely hit me back"  
"…whatever"  
I've realized that I'm quite the feminist.  
And I've also realized how violent this girl really is. Though seeing how she tortured Sunohara in daily basis, she's borderline psychotic.  
Not that I don't enjoy torturing Sunohara, but, you get the idea.  
"Well sorry, it just…lover's high…or something, it accidentally came out" I tried to find an excuse  
"Like hell there's something like that!" she retorted.  
She should do something about her anger management issues.

We've already arrived in the hospital's lobby, as Fujibayashi went to the counter to register, we were quarrelling away with absurd and almost nightmare fuel topic. I wonder why her mind's so gory.  
"By the way…" I interrupted on her explanation about the torture devices in a slasher movie.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Although it's late to ask now, but where is Botan? Isn't he usually with you in this time of the day?"  
"He's being used as a massager by my mom"  
"...oh"  
The Fujibayashis really do excel in their animal torture.

A soon as we finished with the receptionist, we immediately went to a door with the name of 'Hiiragi Kappei' on the nameplate  
Fujibayashi knocks the door.  
We entered the room as soon as Kappei gave the cue to 'come in'.  
"Ryou-chan, Tomoya-kun" he said with a delighted voice but then changed into a surprised tone when he saw Kyou also coming in.  
"Ah, Kyou-san? Long time no see"  
"Yes, yes, Kappei-san, long time no see~" Kyou exclaimed with an oddly cheerful voice.  
Then I took a step besides Kyou and put my hand on her shoulder, exclaiming proudly "Let me introduce her again, this woman is my wife, Okazaki Kyou!"  
I braced myself for a punch but instead, Kyou merely sighed, and pinched my cheeks "Hey Tomoya, don't joke about embarrassing things like that, we're not married yet"  
Fujibayashi giggled besides me as she set out 4 cups of tea on the stool besides Kappei's bed. Kappei simply smiled.  
"Congratulations, though I expected it since long ago"  
"What, you expect it?" me and Kyou asked in unison.  
"Well, Ryou-chan talked about you a lot, Kyou-san, but both of you really are similar. So I guess that you'll be quite compatible and will hook up sooner or later"  
"…" we were speechless at what he said.  
"And even when I met you for the first time Kyou-san, I had a vague feeling that you will end up with Tomoya-kun in the end. Since I met my angel Ryou-chan and you, I've been thinking 'Ah, if Kyou-san will end up with Tomoya-kun, then the future will be perfect indeed'"  
"Yes, perfect indeed" Fujibayashi interjected as if she wants to emphasize the word.  
"…" meanwhile, we didn't say anything else  
"If Kyou-san ended up with Tomoya-kun, then Tomoya-kun will be my brother in law. Ah…it's as if the world is very small"  
"Yes, Okazaki-kun as a brother in law should be simply amazing"  
"..." another silence  
"I always dreamed that in the future, when we had our reunion, both of our children played together, me and Tomoya-kun watching them happily as we sip our coffee and both Kyou-san and Ryou-san scolding them to be careful, indeed, its like all of our red string of fate has been entwined into a ball of yarn, knitted closely together"  
"Uwaaaa, the future feels so bright!"  
"…..Hey Tomoya" Kyou at last voiced her concern  
"Yes?"  
"That Kappei, is he in a dreamland or something?"  
"Probably….also, I wanted to ask you Kyou…"  
"Yes?"  
"Is Fujibayashi usually like that when she's at home?"  
"Yes, what you see right now is her true colors"

"They really are similar" we whispered in unison.

"But I'm surprised Kyou-san actually visited me" Kappei remarked "I'm sorry for being rude but, I thought that you had some problems with me being in a relationship with Ryou-chan"  
"Ahahaha~ well, I don't have any complaints if you really do love each other" she exclaimed "But you know how it feels… like a father giving his own daughter to her husband, I feel…kind of sad"  
Kyou, isn't that quite rude to your sister? Not that the comparison is wrong…  
Kyou's expression then gets gloomier by the second as she stared at Kappei's face.  
"I'm sorry, Kappei-san…"  
"Eh, is something the matter, Kyou-san?"  
"I got angry at you…when you made Ryou cry…I blamed you, even when I don't know how you really feel"  
"…that's fine…even Tomoya-kun is angry at me about that…"  
"It's not just that…" she sighed "…even when you decided to do the operation, and everything ends well…I was still angry…probably at you, or myself, I don't know. But I definitely felt angry. I always asked myself: why, didn't I do anything to stop her tears? Why him?" she looked down at her feet "I'm sorry Kappei-san…for being a nuisance"  
"…" he closed his eyes, thinking "Then Kyou-san, may I officially ask you?"  
"What do you mean by 'officially'?" Kyou asked, confused  
He then sat straight up facing Kyou, and the tilted his head forward as if he's bowing. He then shouted "Please leave Fujibayashi Ryou to me! Please give me Fujibayashi Ryou's hand in marriage! "  
"Uwaaa…" both Kyou and her sister blushed at his remark. Then Kyou sighed and smiled wryly.  
"Ahahahaha…If you're this serious" she scratched her head "Alright, I'll give you my approval! I'll give Fujibayashi Ryou to you!"  
"Thank you very much!" he bows down.  
Deep down inside, I sighed. In the end she's just an overprotective sister being oversensitive towards herself  
"Thank you Kyou-san! Thank you very much!" his gratitude has become over-enthusiastic.  
"It's alright! I'll definitely support your relationship!" Kyou cheerfully exclaimed as she ruffled Kappei's hair.  
"Umm…Kyou…"  
"What is it, Tomoya?" she glanced at me, still ruffling his hair.  
"Kappei is supposed to be older than all of us"  
"Eh? Really?" she continued ruffling his hair as if she didn't care.  
"Don't mind it, Kyou-san. I'm happy to be your little brother as long as I can be with Ryou-chan"  
"Ahahaha~ See? He doesn't mind." she laughed.  
She's such a selfish and carefree person as always.  
"Um…so, since you 're officially dating by now, who confessed first?" Kappei asked.  
"…eh…?" Kyou blushed shyly, which was rare, and cute too.  
Well, I was the one who asked her out but she was the one who kissed me before I confessed…no way I'm going tell him that.  
"Well…I wonder, did anyone besides us came, Kappei?" I changed the topic to dissolve the awkward atmosphere.  
Kappei stared at us suspiciously but didn't inquire further.  
"I guess it's just your manservant, even then, he never came after crying and running out of this room" he sigh.  
"Manservant?" Kyou asked.  
"Ah, he meant Sunohara" I answered  
"Hee~ you successfully made Youhei's image as a manservant? You're definitely qualified for being either a bully or a dominatrix" she smiled mischievously.  
"Like you're the one to talk" I retorted  
Well, even though I won't deny my action towards him as borderline bullying, it's still his own damn fault for being an idiot…  
…I just had a mindset of a real bully didn't I?  
"So, why did the manservant ran out of the room crying?" Kyou then continued her barrage of questions.  
Kappei groaned at that question. She just touched the most sensitive part  
"Ugh…Tomoya-kun…"  
"Ehem! Alright, I'll explain" I groaned and winked at Kyou "Since this is one of your favorite subjects after all"  
She then thought for a while, and then made a wild guess "Don't tell me, Sunohara fell in love with Kappei?"  
Damn right she is. As expected from a Fujoshi. Though she could also thought it in a roundabout way and guess that Sunohara falls in love with the class rep, I guess the minds of the Fujoshi doesn't lower itself towards the world of heterosexual love.  
Seeing Fujibayashi looking out of the window, Kappei groaning endlessly and me being eerily quiet, her facial expression cringes uneasily "Don't tell me…"  
"Yeah, you're right in the bulls eye" I then started in a melancholic tone "It all started when he had an unexpected encounter with Kappei. Believing he was a girl at that time, it was love in the first sight. He then dreamed about chasing 'Hiiragi-chan' every night"  
I then dramatically held my head "Even when we explained his real gender, and even though Kappei had already acquired a girlfriend, he still won't accept reality, refusing the masculine name 'Kappei', ending up into the dark side. He even almost r*p*d him"  
As I told the story, everyone went quiet. Kyou looked at Kappei with pity and disbelief and asked "Is that true…Kappei-san?"  
Kappei didn't answer, nor did he nod. He just cover his face with his hands and double facepalmed.  
Kyou sighed very deeply, as if she was searching for a philosophical answer in her heart "Usually, I rejoice when I hear stories like this, but seeing how this hits right into the home base, I can't say I'm thrilled" she sighed for the second time and asked "So he cried out of the room because…"  
"He was broken hearted when both Fujibayashi and Kappei announced their promise of marriage"

A really long pause. Her eyes filled with disgust, sadness, pity, disbelief…never thought that I've seen a gaze with so many complicated emotions before.  
"Never thought…that idiot has reached a new low" she sighed pitifully.  
"Well…even though he's already low enough to begin with…but yeah" I agreed with her.  
Fujibayashi was still looking outside from the window dejectedly, while Kappei's face is still covered with his hands, facepalming.

As Kyou and I walked back from the hospital, we talked to each other about useless things and important things alike. As Fujibayashi stayed behind with Kappei, Kyou and I excused ourselves, not wanting to interrupt their special time together.  
"So, he's getting ready to be transferred?" Kyou exclaims.  
"Yeah, if I'm not mistaken, Kappei will be transferred to Tokyo in 3 days"  
"I see, Ryou will be kind of lonely then"  
"Isn't that great? You can have your little sister all the time you want"  
"Hahaha, you're right" she smiled wryly  
We both walk down the streets, being silent for a while. In the comfortable silence, I finally exclaimed "Why don't we go to a date next Sunday?"  
"What's with the sudden proposal?"  
She acts as if she's irritated.  
"Of course, let's go!"  
Why is she complaining if she's going to accept it anyway?  
Although I'm included in the category according to a certain brute, I still don't understand Tsunderes.  
It was the day of a date, but we didn't go anywhere special.  
We went hiking into the forest, and...yeah, just that. Despite her personality, she's surprisingly a nature lover, probably because of Botan. We then went to the station for lunch.  
After we drink coffee in a café and ate some cakes, we went to the park to relax on a bench  
"Well, you know that it's September right now, yeah?" she suddenly asked, her eyes looked hopeful  
"Hmm…yeah? What about it?"  
"You know what's so special about September?"  
"Eh, well…" I tried to think about it, but nothing comes to mind "The month is long*?"  
"Not that, idiot!" she got angry all of a sudden "Come on, even when I'm looking at you with eyes full of hope, you still can't figure it out!?"  
"Eh…hmm…" I tried to picture all things, but nothing really comes to mind. The fall of the Shogunate? AIDS day?Mother's Day?  
"…" Kyou glares at me with eyes of hopelessness.  
"Ah I see! Halloween!"  
"That's October damn it!" she then sighed "No good…you're an hopeless idiot, only by being run over by an asphalt roller and getting your guts explode can cure your dense mind"  
She's saying something really terrifying again.  
"Alright, I give up, what is it, Kyou-sensei?"  
"It's my birthday! What are you expecting when I said that with my eyes being full of hope, huh?"  
She's threatening me like a hooligan.  
"It's not like I have a sixth sense or anything…"  
"This has nothing to do with having sixth sense! You're just being too dense. You're being a failure as a boyfriend" she sighed hopelessly  
"Alright then, my girlfriend, do you even know when is my birthday to begin with?"  
"Heee~"  
Ugh…that smile means...  
She then brought her face next to me and whispered into my ear.  
No way…not even Sunohara knows it.

This woman…  
"Are you a stalker or something!?"  
"You're being rude!" she smirked "It's just that, I have a lot of information resource~"  
"I see, you pick pocketed my wallet once and looked at my student's ID, didn't you!?"  
"Like hell I did!" she sighed "Look, Tomoya, just give up"  
"Give up? What the hell? I didn't say anything about it! Not to anyone, ever!"  
"It just means that I'm more resourceful than you~" she said in a teasing tone "Come on, feel it, a failure as a boyfriend~"  
"So what if I'm a failure!? Do you want to break up with me if I'm one!?"  
Suddenly, Kyou's posture become rigid, her excited face when she teases me earlier changed into a depressed expression.  
"Eh…Kyou?"  
"…" her eyes started to water.  
"K-Kyou!" I panicked "Hey wait, that was a joke! Don't take it seriously!"  
"Tomoya…." she whispered "You know that I'll never ever think about breaking up with you..."  
"O-of course I do..."  
"Then why…did you say that?" tears started to come out from her eyes "Do you…want to break up with me, Tomoya? Hey….Tomoya…."  
I disregard the fact were in public and hugged her.  
"Don't say such things! Of course I don't!"  
I patted her back, as she sobbed quietly into my chest.  
In our first date, we also had our first fight as a couple.  
Even though it was supposed to be a playful quarrel, I ended up making Kyou cry.  
I never though Kyou was this insecure…  
Why the hell did I say something like that? I regret it...  
…I'm a failure as a boyfriend.

In the end, the date ended and Kyou apologized for over reacting.  
Even after the date ended, Kyou still looked absentminded. It was night time and I accompanied Kyou to her house.  
"Ah, welcome back, you're late Onee-chan" Fujibayashi opened the door as we arrived at her house.  
"I'm back, Ryou. Sorry that I'm late" Kyou greeted.  
"Was it a fun date?"  
"Yeah, it really was!" she said in a cheerful voice "Ah, Tomoya, do you want to come in?"  
"No, I'll just go home for now"  
"Alright, then see you tomorrow~" she ran inside, probably hurrying to make dinner.  
"See you" As I about to turn around, the younger Fujibayashi suddenly calls me "Okazaki-kun"  
"Is there something wrong, class rep?" I answered back.  
"No…just…umm…" she mumbled "Did something…happened to onee-chan?"  
As I thought, she really is sharp when it concerns her sister.  
"Nothing…just a little incident" I sighed as I explain how she took my joke about breaking up seriously.  
"I see" she smiled "It just means that she's afraid of losing you, Okazaki-kun. Since she has been yearning for you for so long, and she only got a hold of you now, I understand how she feels"  
Hearing this from the little sister made me blush slightly.  
"But seriously Okazaki-kun…" she made an unusually serious expression "That kind of joke is the worst, not just to Onee-chan, but to any girl you date. You should never say that kind of joke to your girlfriend, whoever it is"  
"S-sorry, I never dated anyone before, so I kind of don't know"  
Wow, it's rare that I got a serious scolding from Fujibayashi Ryou…  
My joke really must have been unforgivable.  
"W-well..as long as you understand…Okazaki-kun" she giggled "If Kappei-san said something like that to me, I would have cried all night"

It really is unforgivable.  
"S-so…" I changed the subject "How is Kappei doing?"  
"Well…he already transferred to Tokyo some while ago"  
"I see…It must be very lonely"  
"Yeah..." she sighed, as if holding back her tears "But it's alright, I'm determined to follow him"  
"Huh? Follow him?"  
"Yes, since he's in Tokyo, I'm going to go to a Medical Institute over there and get admitted into the nursing course"  
I felt a heavy pang on my chest.  
"So next month, I'm going to take some admission test over there"  
"I-I see, well then…good luck, Fujibayashi"  
"Thank you very much, Okazaki-kun"  
Even the timid Fujibayashi can be so strong.  
"I think I'll go home for now"  
I wonder why I'm feeling so depressed all of a sudden.  
"Yes, good bye Okazaki-kun, thank you for taking care of Onee-chan"  
I waved my hand to her as I walked away.

5 months has passed, autumn has changed into winter. As my school life is nearing towards graduation, the need to search for a job rises.  
Kyou had already gotten a job in one of the kindergartens in the middle of the city while her sister had decided to follow Kappei by going to a Medical Institute in Tokyo.  
As for the idiots…  
"GUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

Me and Sunohara still has no luck whatsoever.  
"What the hell, it's black, its fucking black!"  
"Shut up! It's because blond hair never works well in a job interview!"  
Even now, we're still acting like idiots.  
"Ah, I need to find a job sooner or later or Kyou will kill me for sure"  
"Tch, some friend you are, having a girlfriend all alone"  
"What? Are you going to find another pretty guy to screw with?"  
"I'M NOT GAY!"  
"Given your track record, that statement is quiet implausible to be believed"  
"Tch, give me a break, he's just exceptionally cute, that's all"  
"Alright, I'll pray that another exceptionally cute guy will appear in your life"  
"PRAY FOR A NORMAL EXCEPTIONALLY CUTE GIRL PLEASE!"  
That's right, we're still idiots.  
But that's not going to last long.  
As I tried to find a job within this city, Sunohara went back to his home town to find a local job.  
Time has finally caught up.  
We're not kids anymore.  
We have to stop being idiots.

"Damn it, rejected again" I sighed.  
It was snowing as usual. I walked out of the train station, cursing at my own situation.  
I never thought finding a job is exceptionally this hard.  
Now I understand Kappei's pain when I met him for the first time, when he was still looking for a job.  
Even when I filled the CV resume honestly and believably, it's still not the deciding factor of my acceptance.  
And the interview sucks as well.  
I feel bad for underestimating Kappei at that time.  
As I sighed deeply, I heard someone calling over to me.  
"Oh, it's Okazaki, what a coincidence"  
I recognized this voice.  
"Y-Yoshino Yuusuke!?" I widen my eyes in surprise.  
Yoshino Yuusuke suddenly appeared in front of me, wearing casual clothes covered by a sweater.  
"You should stop the habit of shouting my full name whenever you meet me" he said with an annoyed face  
"I-I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise, Yoshino-san" I mumbled "What are you doing here, Yoshino-san?"  
"What's with the tone of that question? Is it supposed to be strange for a resident of this city to use the train here? I just had some business in the neighboring town"  
"Ah…I see…" I trailed of for a while as Yoshino-san questioned me.  
"Should we go to the park? It's been a while, so let's chat" he offered. I accepted it and we both walked to the park.  
"So how's things going? You're wearing suit, so you're searching for a job, right?"  
"Ah…yeah, though I always get rejected" I sighed "I still don't have a job, even though there's just one week until graduation"  
"Did Koumura-sensei helped you?" he asked.  
"Eh? you know that old gramps?"  
"Yeah, he was the one who got me a job as an electrician, after all"  
"R-really?" I asked, didn't expect that old gramps Koumura helped Yoshino-san to that extent  
"Ah, and you know? Koumura-sensei is retiring this year, so this'll be his last graduation ceremony"  
"I see...Well, he did give me a lot of counseling but…the place he recommended needs skills that I don't have"  
"Hmmm…" he thought for a while, and then asked "Did you still have my business card?"  
"Eh? Yes…" I took out my wallet "Yes, I've been putting it in here ever since"  
"I see, alright" he turned around "I've remembered how you'd help me at that time, though you're still a novice, you can improve"  
"Eh? You mean…"  
"Good thing were still understaffed" he then turned around again and pointed at me, smiling "If there is no other job that will receive you, make sure to call that number"  
"Yo-Yoshino-san…"  
You're…really cool...  
Somehow, I ended up smiling like an idiot as tears started to flow from my eyes.  
"Yoshino-san! Th-thank you very much!" I bowed to him, seiza style.  
"N-No need to overreact, I'm just doing a favor for Koumura-sensei, that's all" Yoshino-san seems to be overwhelmed by my humbleness, but I pay it no heed.  
Since he's the coolest guy I've ever meet, he deserves the very rare deep respect from me.  
But the cool atmosphere broke down when a voice echoed loudly, saying my name.  
"Toooooomoyaaaa~"  
As I stood up, a force pushed me to the ground again. I felt impact on my back.  
"UGH!"  
The ice cold concrete hits my face as Kyou jumped on me.  
"Hey Tomoya~ Got a job? Did you get accepted? Did you rent an apartment? Hey Tomoya? Tomoya~"  
Like a clingy girl she is, Kyou rubbed her face on my nape. My neck feels like breaking  
"No, I didn't, and not yet! Get off me, woman! Not in the public! The public!"  
Why the hell does she do this almost everyday? I'm going to die at this rate.  
I tried to push myself up off the ground but my effort was futile, Kyou pinned me like a wrestler.  
Ugh, I can feel the stares from the crowd piercing through my guts.  
Yoshino-san, being overwhelmed and slightly amused by the scene in front of him, trails off a question "Okazaki, is that your woman?"  
"Yes..." I mumbled, resigning myself to fate.  
Kyou, slightly surprised by an unknown voice, suddenly stood up.  
"Ah, I'm sorry for intruding the conversation~" she laughed uneasily towards Yoshino-san.  
"Eh…Ah…yeah…it's alright" Yoshino-san hesitantly answered, and then took out his business card "Nice to meet you, my name is Yoshino Yuusuke, I've been acquainted with Okazaki for a while"  
Kyou's hand trembled as she took the card, her eyes widen as if she saw something unbelievable.  
"Yo-Yo-…." she muttered "YOSHINO YUUSUKE!?"  
She really couldn't hold back that loud voice, could she?  
Yoshino-san, taken aback by her loud voice, looked around as if to check if he gets some unwanted attention, and then whispered to me "Her personality is similar to yours, but more outgoing, huh?"  
"We get that a lot" I just grumbled as I shook off the snow from my jacket  
"Eh…ah…I'm sorry Yoshino-san, I was just surprised since I never though that I would meet such an amazing person" she nervously said and bowed "M-my name is Fujibayashi Kyou, and I'm Tomoya's lover. Thank you for taking care of Tomoya!"  
Such an embarrassing introduction.  
"You're welcome, Fujibayashi-san" he then faced me "Okazaki…"  
"Yes?"  
"Trying so hard to look for a job, being humiliated physically and mentally, your stamina being wrenched out until the last drop, just for the sake of one woman" he then turns around "Good luck. Work hard. Live for your love. That's what being a man is all about"  
"Yo-Yoshino-san…"  
Even though words he says is so cheesy and embarrassing, he's still so cool…  
"Fujibayashi-san, always take care of Okazaki, he definitely needs your love"  
"O-okay..." even Kyou was taken aback by his embarrassing statement, as she also blushed.  
"See you" Yoshino-san walked away as he waved his hand  
Both of us we're stunned for a while as we stared at the direction where Yoshino-san left, until Kyou finally said in amazement  
"You're amazing Tomoya! You know such amazing person! My respect points for you increased by a thousand fold!"  
Is my respect points so low that just knowing an amazing person increases my points by thousand fold?  
"...how much was my respect points before that?"  
"0,01"  
"SO LOW!"  
Wait, is that the average amount of respect a girlfriend has for a boyfriend?  
"How did you meet him, Tomoya? Is it an epic meeting? Did you caught him playing the guitar behind the bushes?"  
"Not really, we just met by chance. He was in a problem, so he called me when I passed by and I ended helping him with his work"  
"Heee~ so what were you two talking about?"  
"He offered me a job"  
"Really!?" she said, surprised "And you're taking it?"  
"Probably, it's an electrician service company if I'm not mistaken" I scratched my cheeks.  
"I see" she smirked "He's so cool, even you want to marry him eh, Tomoya"  
"…N-No, I don't, though I agree that he's the coolest person I've ever met"  
"You just hesitated"  
"No I didn't!"  
"I see…" she thought seriously "You've definitely woke up to the darker side, just like Sunohara. The difference is, while Sunohara is a seme to a girly boy, you're an uke to a cool manly man" her eyes widen "This is bad…I'm getting turned on"  
"I'm normal, dammit!"  
As we stopped the manzai couple comedy routine, Kyou finally asked me seriously.  
"So I take it that if you got offered a job, then today's interview was a no go?"  
"That's right"  
"Is that so" she sighed "Guess that either they didn't see those good points you had, or you're just a fundamentally worthless guy"  
Even through all the months of dating, her sarcasm still hurts.  
"Well, Yoshino-san offered me a job so all ends well" I sighed "Let's just hope that tomorrow is the last day we would worry about such things"  
"Hee~ and why are you so confident about that?" she smirked.  
"Well, I have a good feeling that tomorrow will be a success"  
"I see…it's the power of manly love"  
"NO IT'S NOT!"  
Damn, how I feel like Sunohara just for once.

At last, I successfully got a job. And of course I got it in an electrician service company where Yoshino Yuusuke works.  
Though the boss looks strict and sharp eyed, he's unexpectedly reasonable. He then decided to accept me as a trainee under Yoshino Yuusuke's supervising.  
I'm glad I helped Yoshino-san on that day. I really do.  
After that, I went to an ATM and immediately pulled out all my savings, and then, I went to a real estate to rent a room. Although cheap, the apartment is 10 minutes from both my office and Kyou's kindergarten by foot and 20 minutes from Botan's favorite spot. It's quite a strategic place for us, and it's not too shabby either, consisting of a 6 tatami room plus a bathroom, a toilet and a kitchen.  
As I informed Kyou of the happy news, she jumped on me like a hungry leopard and…well, let's not get into the details.  
Kyou said that her parents already approved and is scheduled to move in with me at the start of spring before graduation. Botan included, sadly. Damn the apartment for allowing pets.

Spring has finally arrived.  
"Huh…" it's the second day since I moved into the apartment, but I still feel sluggish from the new environment, proven by how I slept under the kotatsu. There's only 3 days until graduation, and I promised to start work immediately a day after the graduation is held.  
Which means there's still 4 more days till I start working. As I wondered about what to do with my free time, I asked "Kyou, do you start teaching after graduation?"  
"Not yet, I'm going to college in the next town for about two years"  
"Wait a minute" I heard something I didn't hear before "I thought you said you're already hired?"  
"Idiot Tomoya, who the hell gets hired for teaching right after high school?" she smirked "I just got a deal with the owner of the kindergarten near here that guarantees me to get hired right after college graduation, that's all"  
…deal? Guaranteed? Who the hell is she?  
Our communication needs to be fixed if I keep misunderstanding her like this.  
Well, whatever. I don't really care about school or college anymore.  
"Just don't cry to me if you're late for class, student"  
"Don't worry, I already have my motorcycle license" she proclaimed "So, why are you asking me that? Oh…"  
As if she's getting weird ideas from my question she then smiled creepily and mocked "I see…you're eager to work with Yoshino-san eh~"  
I decided to ignore her vaguely homosexual ramblings.  
As I decided to sleep again I finally remembered that today's the day Sunohara came back to this town.  
"Hey Kyou" I mumbled "Want to go out with me for a while?"  
"Hmm? To where?"  
"Sunohara's place"  
I could feel her aura changed from contempt to disgusted.  
"Eh~ Why should I?"  
"I guarantee that you'll see some amusing things"  
Her disgusted aura wavers to curiosity and mischief.  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
She's still like a kid.

"Ahahahahahahaha~~~"  
Kyou laughs like a brute, her high pitch shriek fills the corridor of the dorm like the scream of a banshee.  
"It's black! It's really really black! Ahahahaha~~"  
"See, I told you"  
"…I should have bleached my hair before coming here…"  
Black Hair Sunohara just stood there, staring at us, dumbfounded.  
"Umm…what are you two doing in my room…?"  
"Don't be so cold buddy, we're just welcoming you, it's not like we can see you again after graduation, right?" I reasoned with him  
"Yes, that's right, that's right" Kyou agreed in a cheerful tone.  
"Yeah, whatever. Though I don't see the reason why should I be happy about a stupid bully couple laughing at me the moment I came back…"  
"Huh? Who's stupid, you say?" We grumbled in unison  
"I-I'm sorry, I'm the one who's stupid, ahahahaha~" Sunohara forced a laugh.  
"Hey, Youhei~ Youhei~" Kyou smiled impishly.  
"Huh?"  
"Did you find another cute boy?"  
"PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!"  
She sighed "It can't be helped, I'll just help you find another cute man. I had a male coworker who's really, really cute you know? He even looks beautiful when he crossdress."  
"Or you're into manly man right now?" I interjected " It can't be helped, I guess I'll ask my coworkers."  
"…you two…."  
"Hmmm?"  
"…are really compatible…you bully couple…."  
"Huh?"  
"IF YOU CAN FIND ME A CUTE MAN, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIND ME A CUTE WOMAN, DAMMITTTTTT!"  
He ran away, crying.  
"Somehow, this scene feels really nostalgic" I commented  
"Sure is" Kyou sighed

"…."  
"Yo, you're back already?" I greeted the soulless Sunohara.  
"Here you go~ It's cold, so I made some really good, hot tea~" Kyou came with a tray of tea.  
"…somehow, I just felt like having a strange déjà vu..."  
"You're just imagining things" we both said in unison.  
"So? Why are you two here?" he mumbled  
"Just want to brag to you that we're both living together right now"  
"STOP BRAGGING DAMN IT!" he freaked out "Uhuu~ why's my life like this~ I'm the only one who is single while everyone else already had a girlfriend~ It's not fair~"  
"…." it seems that something is broken inside him. We can't help but look at him with pitiful eyes.  
"I see, it can't be helped…" Kyou said with a sad face.  
"I guess it's the cross dresser, Kyou" I followed up  
"I WANT A NORMAL GIRL, DAMN IT!"  
"Such an ungrateful bastard" we both grumbled.  
"…" it seems that he gave up and finally sat down in front of me "But you know Okazaki…"  
"Hmmm?" I replied as I sipped my tea.  
"If I'm really into manly man right now, I rather ask you to be my partner-"  
Pfffffff-!  
I spitted out my tea in front of Sunohara's face.  
"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Sunohara rolled around his room.  
"Heee~" Kyou watched the both of us with an amused face.  
Damn it. This guy's becoming dangerously ambiguous about the whole gay thing.  
"By the way Sunohara" I gave him a towel since I pitied him enough "How's your job hunting?"  
"Hee~ Changing the topic already~"  
Kyou dammit, stop baiting the damn thing!  
"Well, I was accepted in an electrician service company, you know, the same one as Yoshino-san, how about you?" I continued  
"Eh? The same as Yoshino-san? You're lucky~, I envy you" He says with an astonished tone  
"Of course, since Tomoya x Yoshino is a one true pairing after all~" Kyou exclaimed, but then suddenly, she became serious "But wait, since Tomoya's an uke, then that means it should be Yoshino x Tomoya, but then the position…"  
Now I don't even know what the hell this Fujoshi woman is talking about. I decided to ignore her.  
"So did you get a technical job or…hey do you even know what does technical even mean?"  
"I'M NOT THAT IDIOTIC DAMMIT" he shouted "Well, kind of, I got a job as a mechanic in a garage."  
"I see, that's why there's an abundance of manly men over there, you don't need to find them at other places" Kyou nodded, finishing off her ramblings.  
"That's right, though from other manly men, I guess Okazaki is the bes-"  
DUGH  
"Ugah!  
"I beg you Sunohara, don't make a suggestive comment anymore please..." I hit him in the guts and plead to him  
"I-I'm sorry" his voice feels hollow.  
"What a Tsundere" Kyou commented.  
At this moment, I just gave up and lay my head on the kotatsu, feeling tired

It's the afternoon, I'm reading a magazine under the kotatsu, while Sunohara is lazing around on his bed. Kyou went out to take a walk with Botan.  
Then, I suddenly remembered what Yoshino-san said.  
"Hey Sunohara…"I said, breaking the silence.  
"Huh? What is it?" he lazily answered.  
"I heard that gramps is retiring"  
"The shitty old man? Really?"  
"Yeah, remembered when we first met? He both called us to the counseling room. "  
"Of course, you had such an impact after all"  
"Actually, you're the one who had impact, covered with bruises and all"  
"Well, I got into a fight with a soccer member" he sighed "You were laughing like an idiot at that time, though"  
"Well, you look ridiculous, that's why"  
"…like you're the one to talk"  
We went silent for a while, and then, Sunohara said "I guess, I had fun with you through all this years, Okazaki"  
"So that confirms that you're a masochist"  
"No, I didn't enjoy your sadistic bullying one bit" He said straightforwardly  
"Well, I guess I was over the top from time to time, so I'll say I'm sorry"  
"No, you were over the top all the time"  
"Is that so? I'll retract my apology then"  
"Wait! Wait! I'll forgive you so please don't retract your apology!"  
He's still as idiotic as always. But I guess, that's what's good about him.  
"Sunohara" I added.  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you"  
"I see, you're in Dere mode right now"  
DUGH  
"It's just a joke, jeez" he grumbled.  
"Well how about we hangout for one last time after the ceremony?" I suggested  
"No way! I think I might cry!"  
"…What a kid"  
"I'LL TAKE IT ON DAMMIT!"

The graduation ceremony has finally arrived.  
The heavy feeling of the end of school life  
As the graduation finished, all of the students went into their own paths.  
Leaving everything behind.  
The hollow feeling that I felt grows larger and larger.

After the last homeroom finishes, Kyou went to greet her own family, as her sister also came back temporarily from Tokyo.  
As for me, I'll just become an idiot for one last time with Sunohara. We both thanked Koumura and went to hang out at the town for one last time.  
"Okazaki~~!"  
"Stay away from me, you're disgusting"  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL BULLYING ME EVEN IN THE END OF OUR SCHOOL LIFE!"  
Little stupidity like that  
Will stop eventually.  
Though It feels kind of lonely, but I already had a goal in mind.  
So there's nothing to look back for.  
The day of the ceremony goes by, Sunohara already returned to his hometown, never to be seen again.  
And a new life as a working man awaits me.  
The first day of work, it was unbelievably hard, since I'm not used to this kind of activity. Not to mention my injured arm is holding me back  
Every time I went home, I was incredibly exhausted that I slept in the kotatsu while waiting for dinner.  
Since Kyou's isn't actually working yet, she's in charge of the house chores, making meals and taking out Botan for a walk for some time.  
Though I don't know how Kyou managed to do the house chores since I remembered that she was unbelievably bad at it. Her sister probably taught her or something.  
Work stays like that, difficult and tiring, I even thought that I became a burden to Yoshino-san as an amateur. But as time goes by, the works feels easier since I got the hang of it.  
As Kyou became busy with her college, I even manage to helped her doing house chores and taking Botan out to walks.

More than 2 years passed, Kyou started teaching kindergarten immediately after her graduation. We became comfortable living in this small apartment.  
In that year, during our dating anniversary, I asked Kyou for her hand of marriage since she's already a full fledge worker.  
"Hey Kyou"  
"Hmm?"  
I opened a box that contains a ring.  
"Please marry me"  
"No…"  
"Eh?"  
"...way would I say no for that kind of delicious offer, so of course, yes, I'll marry you"  
"...guh..."  
Such a roundabout way to answer a marriage proposal.  
And even after all these years, she's still a damn tease.  
I thought I almost had a heart attack.  
We had our wedding not long after, and lots of Kyou's friends and relatives came.  
As for me…probably my coworkers. And although reluctantly, my dad. Since he's still my dad after all.  
Even Sunohara, who's still single, came to us crying while asking "WHY THE HELL AM I STILL SINGLE DAMN IT!".  
The younger Fujibayashi also came, crying happily as she hugged her sister. She repeatedly says 'Congratulations Onee-chan, your wishes has came true.' Seeing them both sobbing in each others arms made me tear up a little.  
My best friend, Hiiragi Kappei, didn't came. According to Fujibayashi, Kappei is still searching for a hospital that'll readily do the surgery. I guess that the surgery is more complicated and difficult than what it sounds like.  
And from that day on, Fujibayashi Kyou's name has changed into Okazaki Kyou.

4 years have passed, Sunohara surprisingly married someone. And that someone turns out to be a surprisingly cute girl too, said to be his 2nd cousin. Guess he didn't fell to the dark side after all. I hope.  
Meanwhile Kyou and I already had one child, still two years old. A girl. I bet she'll be even more beautiful than her mother. Though her mother dejectedly said that my smooth talking changed course from her to her daughter. She somehow has some odd fascination with Botan, who's still running around happily for the last 3 years. Though he's an adult boar right now. His used to be cute 'Puhi~' changes into a more menacing 'Buhi~'. And yeah, he's very ugly right now.  
We moved from the small apartment to a house in a residential area. Because of it, it became easier for Botan's walks and of course, our living became even better, but since the distance to our workplaces became farther away, we somehow need transport to commute. Kyou still uses her old motorbike which she had since high school, while I used the company's truck.  
Now that I think about it, that bike is the reason how I met Kappei for the fist time.  
Back then, Kyou is still reckless and violent, though she calmed down ever since she gave birth to our daughter. Intending to crash me from behind, she missed and crashed a stranger instead. Moreover she crashed the same stranger twice.  
The first time, he met his lover, and the second time, he met his friend.  
An accident like that has become a blessing in it's own way.  
My job has become quiet successful as well, since right now I became a supervisor. Right now, I assist newcomers, and somehow in an equal position with my savior, Yoshino-san. Even then, I still treat Yoshino-san with respect.

5 years have passed, Fujibayashi unexpectedly visited our house. Fujibayashi told us that she had become a certified nurse, and Kappei's operation has become a success , though with lots of process. Since Osteosarcoma is a cancerous disease, lots of hospital refused to take care of him. But even though it's a success, he still has rehabilitation, and it seems no matter how successful his operation went, he will never get back to how he used to be. She's also told us that now, she's working as a nurse in the same hospital where Kappei is being treated. She then gave us the location of the hospital and Kappei's room number. The hospital is located in a metropolitan city two hours away by train.

After a month, I managed to get a rest day and decided to visit Kappei. Though I really wanted to go with my whole family, the trip was quite sudden and Kyou still has work to do, so I decided to go there by myself for now. I called Fujibayashi and told her that I'm visiting there alone.

Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap...  
It seems I got quiet lost in the hospital, since it's kind of big.  
I checked the room number again.  
Tap…Tap...Tap…Tap…  
"Hmm…where is it?" I mumbled to myself  
"Ah?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Okazaki-kun"  
I heard someone calling out to me.  
She was wearing a full nurse attire.  
"Fuji…bayashi?"  
"It's been a while"  
"Indeed…Wow, you really did become a nurse" I said in awe "Or, should I really say something like that right now?"  
"Ah…umm...It doesn't suit me?"  
"No, of course it does, I'm just quite surprised"  
"I guess so. It was the first time someone I knew saw me in this as well"  
"…I see"  
"Let's go, I'll guide you"  
"Please do"  
Five years.  
It's been five years since I've last meet my best friend.  
Does he still look feminine and baby faced? Does he still daydream when he's too excited? Does he still say poetic things when his head is in clouds?  
I want to know.  
"How is Onee-chan doing?" she asked  
"She's fine. Though my rest day was sudden, so she can't escape from her work right now"  
"I…see…"  
"….I'm sorry...next time, I'll try to bring my whole family"  
"The Okazaki family…I'll look forward to it….Minori-chan is really cute…isn't she…"  
"Right? I'll bet that when she becomes a teenager, every boy in vicinity will be charmed by her beauty!"  
"I…see... "  
"But of course, if they really want to date my daughter, they have to beat me first!"  
"You really did become a doting father, Okazaki-kun…" she giggled  
Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap..  
"Is being a nurse is a difficult job?" I asked  
"It's a very dangerous job"  
"I-I see…"  
"What I mean is, I'm very close to the patients lives here"  
"I guess so…you've taken care of patients here, right?  
"There's... a lot of sad and painful things here.." she then smiled "…but there's also someone who supports me here…so I'm alright. I'm not alone after all"  
I noticed a ring tucked neatly on her ring finger.  
"Are you bragging…that ring..?"  
"Ah…" she blushed.  
"I see…so that's how it is…"  
"Ah…uuu…."  
Though I never heard her mention anything about a marriage when she visited yesterday.  
Didn't she tell us? Or I just didn't hear it?

Oh, so that's what their talking secretly about. Saying it's a secret between sisters…  
Don't know what're they achieving by hiding this kind of information from me though…  
That means Kyou must have already known about this.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I thought that it will be better if Kappei-kun told you…"  
Feeling a little bad for ruining her intention, I asked "Since when?"  
"Um…3 years ago"  
"Three years ago? He still hadn't come back, hasn't he?"  
"Right"  
"My bad, that means you're name isn't Fujibayashi anymore, isn't it?"  
"Eh…?"  
"Hiiragi-san"  
"Uuuu~"  
Her face went red with embarrassment. She's still timid, even through all this years.  
"Well, in any case, congratulations"  
"Y-yes, t...thank you very much"  
I then asked about Kappei's condition "So how is he lately?"  
"Well…he can walk on his own, and can do simple exercise…But even then, I can't say he's fully recovered."  
"…." I quietly let the explanation sink in.  
"Ah, it's this room"  
"This room?"  
"They've said the cancer…hasn't return for five years, so he's slowly recovering…and tomorrow will be the final prognosis…"  
"I see…"  
So tomorrow…  
I opened the door.  
And I heard his voice greeting me  
A warm, nostalgic voice.  
"Yo, long time no see"  
I smiled at the figure in front of me, and replied  
"Long time no see, Kappei"

…..

*Note: September is also know in japan as Nagatsuki (Long Month), just an obscure Japanese trivia no one cares about

Update PS: Thanks for all of your review, follow and faves! You don't know how much I appreciate this!

About Kyou being a Fujoshi: There is a scene in the VN' Kappei's route where Tomoya asked Ryou's opinion about how Sunohara falls in love with a male, she said that 'her sister loves those kind of things'. There might be another scene like this in the VN, but I can't remember. I also don't remember if there's any reference of Kyou being a Fujoshi in the anime.

Well, I hope this clears up any confusion.


End file.
